


The Last Day

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [12]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The group's last day in Time line one arrives followed by  them arriving in the second time line.
Series: Journey Through Time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

The Final Day

She stared at the bands that had appeared around her wrist that morning when she woke up. “It looks like today really is the final day we will be here,” She said to Forge as she entered the room ready to help him with the final batch. “What are you doing?” She asked when she saw him spreading his phalanx infection through the stargate and surrounding equipment.

“I am preparing Every Nimrod in existence is on it’s way to Genosha and there is no other way tto insure they will not find the Stargate so I am reconfiguring it into a bomb to destroy Genosha he said grimly.

“What about the mutants up above?” She asked horrified at the thought of them all dying. “There has to be a way to save them?” She saw Forge opening a wall panel and she backed away in horror it was gateway but he had converted into a phalanx. “Gateway what happened why did you convert him?”

“He arrived near death and it was the only way to save his power for when it will be needed,” Forge said shaking his head. “Onslaught intends to wait until you six vanish to launch his final attack on the Sentinels so in the seconds before it is released I will use Gateway’s power to send all the mutants to safety and then trigger the bomb.” Forge then lowered several screens. “It begins.” He said and she saw thousands of Nimrods attacking the island.”

“I have to get up there and help my friends,” she said starting to turn but then she felt it the bands were being pulled and her with them. “Forge I’m..” she didn’t get to finish speaking suddenly she was falling through time her chronoskimming power showing her as they went from one future to another just as bad but different.

She looked around once she hit the ground at the others who were all looking around in shock. “We have to get out of here this place is just as...” She stopped as they had picked up an extra person. He looked like one of the ones who chose to stay and fight.

“I don’t feel so good,” the young man said and then collapsed on the ground vomiting. She noticed he now sported the same bands on his arm that they had. There was a loud crash and she turned to see large green and silver sentinels just like her chronoskimming showed her surrounding them.

“Un identified Super humans surrender or face extermination,” the robots said. Before she or the others could react the robots where hit by blast of energy. She turned and saw what was clearly a future incarnation of the x-men motioning for them to come so she grabbed the others with her TK and took off toward them.

“We have them Gateway get us out of here,” Sage said even as she sent a telepathic signal and then they were standing on the moon looking at Earth. “Welcome to the Blue Area of the Moon.” Sage said as she and the others looked around in shock.

The End


End file.
